Dalton Journal
by nabila-nobody
Summary: Rouge Boston decided to write a journal one day after he met a beautiful angelic boy. a Journal about how he met a boy and fell in love with him , his close friend , his days at Dalton, The summer time, and how everything started and ended. ( Sorry i'm very bad about summary and it's my first fic ever ) OC/KURT
1. Day 1

**A/N: So HELLO to whoever read this, I'm new here ,so I'm sorry if the story isn't that great and had many mistake and because this is my first fanfic ever. The story is in form of a journal that the character write.**

**Warning: ****Boy X Boy love so if you don't like it please don't read it.**

**The pairing : OC/Kurt and a bit of very short term Klaine **

**So . . . Let the story begin *open curtain***

**DAY 1 **

(I'm not good with time, heck I don't even know what year is this...)

Okay ,so this will be kind of weird. Writing this diary journal is weird. I'm a teenage boy for god damn sake! But it can't hurt writing a diary journal, can it? I don't know what came over me, that make me decided to write this freaking diary journal (Damn it! I always get it wrong!), I mean this is writing a** journal** not a diary. Diaries are for girls and I'm definitely not a girl ( I HAVE AN UNDENIABLE PROOF! ) . I keep trying to tell that to Cleve ,that there's a freaking huge difference between a journal and a diary ( maybe). So enough with the I don't know what is this, prolog ? and let's get into the story.

I'm Rouge Boston , still 16 (or 17... though I'm not really exactly sure), available (if you know what i mean ;D) , and currently attending Dalton academy.

Well so here goes the story (?).

So that day I was just sitting around on a window in the hall, listening to the music that one of the student kept playing over and over again, teenage dream (Ugggh, I bet it's him who played it. He's been playing that song for only god knows how many times). Well my time was ruined when Cleve start poking me with a goddamn stick! ( It's a wand he says. Wand, my ass! It looks like a crooked branch... or maybe that's what a wand looked like... ARGGH I DON'T KNOW! )

Cleve is my best close ,most close friend in fact . We have been buddies since kinder garden. Okay, basically I had spent almost all my life with Cleve except for a year when I went to someplace for the summer , four years ago. His full name is ( he dispise his name. He said it was weird and stupid and in fact it is ...not stupid but weird) Cleve Eirth ( actually i browse the web and i found out that _Eirth_ was a Wales word for bear and Bear was so called the symbol of stupidity ._. It's weird, i know. He doesn't looked like a bear , he was in fact was taller than me). So basically me and Cleve like to do things together and yes he practically the one who gave me uhm... *cough*sex*cough* education (I'm going to tell you that some other time). Cause I don't have any older brother and my parents... they are...um... nice? but I don't think they would like to explain that to me plus they are working every single day . So Cleve was like a big annoying caring older brother, which I care about so much (NO WAY IN HELL I'M GOING TO TELL HIM THAT).

So I chased Cleve , tried to throw my books at him but he managed to dodge (I hate his reflex sometimes!) and ran up to the stairs. I was running toward the stairs and tried to catch him again and before i took a step to walk up to the stairs, my gaze was locked on a boy .

The boy.. well he's freaking beautiful and to tell you the truth he looks like an angel who has fallen from the heaven ( this sounds cheesy! But still, it's the truth ), his skin is like those porcelain dolls ... the pretty dolls that was made from porcelain...uh... you know what i mean, his hair look...so damn soft, and his eyes..his eyes were dazzling , I was really captivated by him. Then our eyes met... and I unconsciously put on a goofy smile. Crap! And I mentally curse.

The boy just stared at me for a while, raise his eyebrows and then for a moment there I thought he would went back talking to the boy next to him which I can't see his face BUT he decided to return the smile... And dear god...his smile was dazzling and my face started to get hot and red and I am definitely blushing.

I know I'm **STRAIGHT** ( people, do understand me ...I think I was wrong about my sexuality back then, when I said back then I mean about 2 hours ago)**. **I'm even straighter than the straightest pole ( well maybe not really that straight) , but why do my heart beats faster,and there's something fluttering in my stomach (I really sound like a girl at this part, don't I? ).

It's just the way his eyelashes move...It's too damn...wait a second why did I just write all of this girly thing that? Im totally not in love with him. SO NOT IN LOVE WITH HIM.

It's just the boy...Damn! He's freaking attractive and I don't think he knows that he is attractive. I mean judging by the fact that he didn't seem to notices that some of the boys were intensely eyeing him like he was a piece of delicious meat from the hall ( I noticed because...well because...um...uh...its INSTINCT , not that I was doing it too ).

And then I realize who's beside him the boy whose face I cannot see earlier, It's...god no... I hope It's not who I think it is... but the amount of hair gel in the boy hair , told me exactly what I don't want to know (the amount of hair gel he's been using is like freakishly a lot, I accidentally saw his suitcase when he moved brought 12 bottle of hair gel and it had vanish for about three months... THREE FREAKING MONTH! ...which is insane to me. I really wonder how he look with out the gel. How do I know? I have my own sources of course ).

He's Blaine Anderson. Okay, its not that I don't like him. It's just that he had asked me out in the past (when I said in the past its like 2 weeks ago). I had been avoiding him since and sometimes when we accidentally met it there's a very awkward tense, which I do NOT enjoy .

So after I saw him ,I went out of my inner beautiful porcelain boy-that-i-just-met fan club state and before I ran to the hide and blend in the crowd of students swarming through the hall , and oh, Crap! Blaine saw me, and (thanks to my crappy luck) he called me, asking me to met and introduce myself to the beautiful boy I was staring at before..( Damn why do I have to met him while there's Blaine Anderson standing next to him!).

So I walk up to where the boy and Blaine were standing. Blaine was looking at me with one of his famous "gaze" that I can't really say what it meant, so I tried to avoid his gaze as I pull out my hand and introduce my self to the beautiful boy (he's really beautiful even after you get near him. ) . And then he decided to shake my hand and smile and told me that his name was Kurt Hummel and gave me the most dashing smile I've ever seen ( . .).

I became nervous (AGAIN). I started to ramble things and talk weirdly. I cursed my self...its just well, I've never been nervous like this when I'm facing a girl, even with the one I had a crush on but when I saw him it...it's just like my brain decided to stop working and I can't think of any smart and decent thing to say (what I'm about to write next its not decent at all ).

I was very embarrassed but then I heard a little chuckle,( Blaine kept looking at me like I'm something that needed to be observed, which is kinda annoying ). I didn't realize I was holding my breath when talking until I heard Kurt chuckle. I let out a sigh ( Fyi, It's the relived type of sigh).

I said to him that I'm glad he didn't think that I am weird crazy sort of person. He raised his brows and asked if I am one. And OH DEAR GOD,I said some really EMBARRASSING words . And god, I hope I was wrong but I think I said something like this " uh..um..uh ...no...I'm not...and I'm definitely not some stalker,or a person thingy...but I like sweets stuff...ack not dirty things...I..e mean candy..not candy, Licorice, yes I like Licorices!" (I really want to shoot my head when i said that, i mean it WHY THE HELL I told Kurt, I like sweet stuff?... and I said THINGY! I SAID THINGY! I need my gun. Fast. Oh, wait. I don't have one ).

His reaction wasn't what I expected. I though he will think that I'm really a weird person and I had just ended his friendship with me (even though it hasn't started,yet ) and never want to talk to me again...weird, I never really care about people opinion on me before... (may i just clear this... I AM NOT A WEIRDO, normally )but instead Kurt burst out laughing ( his laugh sounded like thousands of bells in my head...ahhh relaxing) .

He laugh so hard, Kurt tripped and he fell from the stairs but luckily I caught him ( THANK YOU,REFLEX!). okay, now... I was ...okayy, Kurt face was breathtaking. His eyes,his eyes was the mix of green and blue and some grayish color ( I think they called that glasz eyes... OH MY GOD KURT GOT GLASZ EYES! I always wanted to meet people with glasz eyes) , twinkling something that I couldn't really describe as... I don't know, I usually don't care about this stuff. And his cheeks, it looks so fluffy and got those cute little shade of pinkish red...wait ... that means... he was blushing...KURT WAS BLUSHING!

I want to kiss him in those soft looking lips and make him blush 20 different shade of red (god i sounded like a pervert...wait why do I care? I AM a full grown BOY after all) , but luckily my sense overcome my instinct. Hey, Don't blame me! I mean if you're on the scene,and you were me. You'll probably jump him. So, no judgement! You haven't see how beautiful he is... It's like he was an Angel (I'm writing this as if someone other than me would read this..wait ,CLEVE YOU ARE READING THIS AREN'T YOU!? You fu-piiip moth-piiippp and piiipp ...sorry but I have to censored it -_-v . DANG IT ! CLEVE, KNOW THAT I SAID I CARE ABOUT HIM... FUUU- but Cleve your last name actually means bear... YOUR MOTHER IS AWESOME! Hahaha... I have got to tell her that when I visit your house next summer).

So back to the falling thing... yes Kurt was BLUSHING... he looked so adorable I can just eat him then and there...wait that's not it. So... I caught him... he thank me and he...wait for it...he...give... HE GAVE ME A KISS on my cheek... I can die peacefully now... still if you are reading it Cleve , It is NOT ridiculous to get happy just being kissed on cheek by someone so beautiful like Kurt, Imagine if you got kissed by Christine on your cheek... i think you're probably like having sugar rush... jumping every where.

So after he gave me that ... kiss ... he bid me goodbye and went running straight to the door and out of Dalton. And BAM! I just realized that he didn't wear blazers ( how stupid of me...) . I really panicked back there. So I asked Blaine what was Kurt doing in Dalton since he's not wearing any blazers(I didn't know where i got that courage from... I mean, I had avoided him for 2 weeks ).

Blaine said that Kurt's a new student that was just checking out the place ( he did not say it like that. But that's what the point of what he was saying. Basically it's my own word but whatever). I was holding a scream of happiness . Blaine just looked at me weirdly again. When I think he was about to ask me something , Jeff called him. Jeff is one of my close friend with Nick. They both are in the Warblers.

The Warblers are the show choir club in Dalton. They were basically popular and kinda like a rock star in here. Every student in Dalton loathe and almost like worship them which is creepy. I've seen a lot of students try to join them but, sadly their hope of getting popular was crushed cause many of them didn't get in. I'm not really interested in joining. Sure I'll get popular but I don't really like being popular so...yes I didn't join them. And I'm not that comfortable with being in stage so...yeah.

Okay, I feel sleepy now so I think I'll go to bed. I'll write some more tomorrow.

Good n'ght

(**A/N : this was supposed to have his signature but cause fan fiction doesn't work that way so you could find his signature in my profile**)

Rouge Boston

P.S.: Cleve, stop your laughing ! You're disturbing my sleep ,moron! Anyway you won't find this Journal tomorrow I will hide it more secretly this time!

-journal end-

**No one PoV :**

"What the actual Hell? How the Hell does he know I'm reading his journal," Cleve wondered. "But, THIS IS HILARIOUS! And he was sweet when he wrote that he care about me and seriously, he think he could actually hide this journal? Well, lets see tomorrow," He said with a grin plastered in his face. He really want to met the guy who made Rouge realize that he was gay. He seems wonderful.

I mean from his point of view Rouge was showing some sign that he was a potential gay but he always brush it off when Cleve point it to him. He really hoped that this boy won't break Rouge heart cause he had enough of hurting from people he loved. He smiled when he remembered his childhood with Rouge. Rouge was a silly kid when he was little. _So innocent_, he thought. And sighed when he remember that Rouge had changed since summer four years ago. He started to felt sad, Rouge never told him what happened back then. "Maybe, I should start writing some journal . . . Meh, That's not my type of thing to do," He said to himself. "I'll go to bed then after all It's already late...hmm...and I'm feeling tired." as Cleve lay in to the bed, he whispered with a sad smile on his face, "Good n'ght to you Rouge ." And then he fell asleep.

**A/N(again) : So what do you think, guys? Once more I'm apologizing for any mis spell and any grammar mistakes, Oh and Please please reviews. It'll be great and mean soo much to me. And Thank you for your time. And if you have critics feel free to say it to me, I wont be mad cause it'll be for my own good isn't it?  
**


	2. day 2

**A/N: Hello, It's nabila-nobody here!*spins chair***

**Disclaimer: Glee doesn't belong to me. If it does Dalton will have its own TV show...Oaky, Yep... ?*sigh* (I forgot to put one before)**

**Warning: There's a lot of swearing in here... (yeah... I hope it's okay if I rated it T)  
**

**Okay so hello again people who are reading this. I haven't updated chapter cause well TOO MUCH SCHOOL WORK! I promised I will post more on December. I tried to post every two weeks...It didn't end well... At least I updated though...so I'm sorry for the people who wait...( I hope there's people who wait for this)**

EMARIE :** THANK YOU! YOU ARE MY FIRST REVIEWER! THANK YOU SO MUCH! And yes Rouge had red hair (if you mean red by ginger yes...if you mean the red is the dark auburn...well maybe...I kinda haven't decided the perfect hair color for him but it's somewhere between ginger and brown*sigh*...If not sorry), He's taller than Kurt about 1 inch. I'm really glad that you like my description of Kurt. Yes, I hope you will be reading this and enjoyed it ^_^**

**Okay, let's get to the story...**

* * *

**Day 2**

( Well, hello again, Journal! )

I AM SO HAPPY TODAY! I feel like I can actually burst into fireworks. Cleve said that I couldn't stop grinning today (not really but I agree that I grin quite a lot today). Do you want to know why am I so happy? I got . . . wait for it . . . KURT'S NUMBER! ARGHH ! I CAN DIE PEACEFULLY NOW !*dead*.

. . .

Okay, just kidding! I'm not really dead. How do I get Kurt number? Well…let's just say someone sneak in and take Mr. Too Much Hair Gel phone away. Yep.

Okay, okay, It was me! Don't blame me! He left his phone on the class anyway. Well, so technically I didn't take it away, did I? But it's not my supposed classroom, so technically I did sneaked in. GAAAH! Now, I have to give his phone back *sigh*. Clever move Rouge, clever move. But I don't want to meet Mr. Too Much Hair Gel. He'll probably ask me questions. UGHH! That sucks! OH! I KNOW! I'll ask Cleve to give Mr. Too Much Hair Gel his phone back.

Hmm… so after that basically there's nothing really great happening to me today except getting Kurt's number. I'll try to phone him tomorrow. I have text him but I haven't had the courage to call him...maybe tomorrow.

* * *

The text went like this:

Me: Hi, is this Kurt?

Kurt: Um, yeah... Who is this?

Me: Uh, It's Cleve, I mean Rouge! Rouge Boston! Sorry, Cleve is my close friend. I was going to ask you for your number but I forgot yesterday.

Kurt: Rouge? Oh, you're the funny guy at the stairs right? Not to be rude but how do you get my number?

Me: From Blaine

Kurt: Oh, ok

Me: I forgot to tell you this yesterday... Nice too meet you Kurt :)

Kurt: Nice to meet you too, Rouge.

Okay, YEAH! *happy dance* KURT SAY THAT IT'S NICE TO MEET ME! Okay...calm down Rouge, calm down.

* * *

So because I'm bored and doesn't have anything to do I'll just tell and write how my day is (or was?).

My day was pretty much normal. Well, normal for me of course. I woke up at 4 A.M. today. Yep, that's very early, isn't it? So because it's too damn cold to take a bath (once I took a bath at 4 A.M. , It doesn't end well. I caught cold for about four days. Cleve then started acting like he's my mom or something which is very creepy. He even helped me eat my food by spooning it for me and making air plane noise and saying, "Here comes the plaaanneee! Say AH!" Okay, that was very AWKWARD and WEIRD and I get the chill when I remember that.), I decided that I would go to the balcony. Ah, I forgot to tell you that I stayed in the dorm with Cleve. My dorm is on the second floor.

I took one of my jacket because it could get windy out here. I stood on the balcony, letting the wind gently blow my hair. I like doing this when I woke up at morning after some … uh… nights (I don't want to speak about it now...someday...maybe ). I kinda like seeing Dalton scenery. I mean for me Dalton is scarily big, okay scratch that, I mean for me Dalton IS FREAKISHLY ENORMOUS.

When I started going here I was surprised how big it actually is. I heard that it was big but for me, this was FREAKISHLY ENORMOUS. I got lost when I went to my class for about my first three days. I don't know what my reaction will be, if I went somewhere that's even bigger than Dalton.

* * *

Probably I will start gaping and shouting like:

Me: "CLEVE ! THIS PLACE IS GIANTNORMOUS, WHO LIVE HERE?"

Cleve: *sigh* "Rouge, please behave. We're in the Fucking queen palace, you Idiot!"

Me: " but you just say fuck?" *tilt head here*

Cleve: "Rouge, if you don't shut up, I will hide your book collection from you and then throw it into the sea next summer!" *glare*

Me: "Okay..."

Cleve:"Good. Now please shut up!"

That threatening bastard!

* * *

Okay, I know I came from a rich family but my parents don't like living in luxuries. So, I grew up in a simple house. I'm happy though, living there. It was warm, comfy, and felt like home. And if I didn't live there I wouldn't meet Cleve. Yes, Cleve house was beside mine. I spend my childhood there, though I don't really recall or remember my first eight year of my life...not much that I can remember (They said I got a very bad amnesia,which cause me to not remember the first eight year of my life. Yeah, It's _that_ bad. I only remember vaguely. Almost all of the memories I remembered before I got memory loss was with Cleve, playing and doing kids stuff, I seemed to have a nice childhood, though I think I'm skinner when I was little. It's fuzzy...the memories. Argghh, I get a headache every time I remember it). His house was big I think it's about five times bigger than my house.

While I was completely absorbed by the scenery, ( I would never be bored of Dalton scenery cause it really relax me sometimes) I heard a sound. When I find the source, it was a cat.

The cat was… OH MY GOD THE CAT WAS ADORABLE! The cat got a pair of beautiful green eyes and sort of orange colored fur, like Garfield fur. Cats remind me of Mr. Fluffins.

Oh, Mr. Fluffins is my cat in the dorm. I found him when he was just a kitten in a box outside Dalton. Mr. Fluffins got dark brown and whitish fur and a pair of very blue eyes and he's very fluffy. He's a very elegant, sassy, but like-to-cuddle-when-we-got-to-know-him type of cat. He sort of reminded me of Kurt. I'll show you his picture when I find one.

**(A/N: I'll put the picture on my profile)**

Seriously, Cleve need to stop laughing about my love toward cats.

So after that the cat followed me back to my room, and it wouldn't stop following me, every time I have to shoo him away. So, I decided to take him in my dorm. I bet Mr. Fluffins would love a friend. I named the cat Theodore. Fyi, Theodore is a male.

I looked at the clock to see that it's still 4.45 A.M., I think after that I went to bed again or I got hit with a cricket bat or something, faint, and then dragged to the bed. Well, Cleve wanted to start the day (for him) by being a bastard.

Instead of waking me up the normal way, he poured one jug of cold water on my crotch. THAT FUCKING BASTARD! And of course my reaction to it was like:

Me :" GAAHHH!FUCK! DUDE WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT! You pour FUCKING COLD WATER ON MY CROTCH! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

Followed by a lot more cursing and hitting Cleve with a pillow. Yeah, I know...childish

Then when I asked how could he pour a freaking freezing cold water on my crotch to wake me up instead waking me up in a civil way, Cleve just innocently answered that I won't woke up so rather than blowing his horn, he decided that cold water was a better way of waking me up without wasting too much energy. . . FUCK YOU, CLEVE! FUCK YOU! (okay, this is a lot of cursing but...)

* * *

This what the conversation was like:

Me:" HOW COULD YOU POUR SOME FREAKING COLD WATER ON MY CROTCH!"*screaming at Cleve*

Cleve: "Well, It's your fault"

Me: "HOW THE FUCK IT'S MY FUCKING FAULT!"

Cleve:"Language, Rouge!"(He dare scolded me about my language! That Bastard!)

Me:" I DON'T CARE! HOW IT IS MY FAULT? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO POUR THE COLD WATER!"(yes,I know I screamed a lot)

Cleve:" Well, It's your fault. I tried to wake you up for only god knows how many time. So I just pour some cold water. It doesn't waste too much of my energy than screaming and throttling you to wake you up, doesn't it?"*Tilt his head innocently*

Me:"ARGHHHH! WHATEVER! BASTARD!"*leave the room*

* * *

So, I pretended to be mad at him, and Cleve start apologizing because I wouldn't talk to him, even replied to his mocking, or his teasing. So I pretend to get some glass of cold water and when Cleve start apologizing again, I threw that water to his crotch. Revenge felt good. So, I asked with a smug on my face,"Do you like it when someone threw a cold water on your beloved crotch?". He just looked at me while holding his crotch and well, he laugh ( He's turning insane I tell you!)

Weird, that was not the reaction I was expecting (well, it wasn't what I expecting at all). I though he will be all grumpy wumpy after that but instead he laugh. Who are you and what have you done to my close friend, Cleve? Well I did say that to Cleve and he started to laugh harder.

* * *

The Conversation was like:

Me:*stare at Cleve*"Who are you and what have you done to Cleve?"

Cleve:*laughing*"haha..Hmmph.. I am Cleve!hmmphh..."(I seriously don't know why he hold his laugh)

Me:"You're not Cleve! He won't laugh if I throw water at his crotch! So, don't you dare lie to me! I have a spoon right here! And I don't afraid to use it!"

Cleve:"OH MY...BWUHAHA..ROUGE! HAHA"

* * *

That Bastard must have hit his head when he woke up. And he said that he get it and won't pour any cold water on my crotch ( he didn't say he won't pour cold water ever again on my crotch...I have to be cautious...It's his cunning way, he say it's his Slytherin tendencies or whatever). When I asked why he laughed, He just laugh some more. Great, now I'm curious why he was laughing! I'm worried about him sometimes.

So I looked up at the clock to see that it was 6.30 A.M., Well, to the bathroom it is then. The water was warm and comfortable. After I finished showering, I almost slipped when I went to take some fresh towel in the cupboard. Well, at least I didn't really slipped like last week and fell on my butt (my butt hurts a lot for four days. I heard some ridiculous rumors why my butt hurts. One of them involving having Sex with Cleve. Ugh, I don't want to think of it! Cleve is my closest friend, I can't see him that way, we're practically brothers! And I have seen him naked! Let me tell you girl, for me It's GROSS! It's like seeing your brother naked body...Which I don't want to see...except Kurt's. His body must be an interesting thing to se- Wait what?)

Then, I put on the blazer uniform and waited for Cleve to finished showering. I put on my earphone and listened to some songs (NOT KATTY PERRY, It's black bird by the beatles). I think I was too caught up by the song because when Cleve patted my shoulder, I almost jumped.

After Calming my heart for a minute, we when to the cafeteria. I decided to eat some waffle with maple syrup and some Caesar salad. And Cleve decided to eat some bacon, bread, and eggs. Then Jeff and Nick came and joined us. We talk about well, lots of stuff. From fencing club to some rumour about Blaine. I was hoping that the rumor was a lie. Because it's about Blaine new rumored relationship with a boy, which I knew meant Kurt ('m not happy with it). I decided to change the topics back to Jeff and Nick relationship. Jeff blushed furiously while Nick just grinned.

* * *

The conversation went like this:

Me:"So Jeff, how are your relationship going with Nick?"

Jeff:"Wha-what?"*Blush furiously*(It's kinda amusing seeing Jeff blush, funny to be exact)

Cleve:"Have you guys kiss yet?"

Me:"Cleve!"*slap Cleve's arm*

Cleve:"Ouch! That hurt Rouge! Okay Back to the question!"

Nick:"Oh, We have done much more that kissing!"*shot a look at Jeff*"Right, darling?"*insert devilish smirk here*

Jeff:"Wha..wha... NICK!"*Blush even more*(his face was like very ripe red tomato)

Cleve:" So that's where the banging came from... Guys, next time please keep it down. We're trying to sleep and Rouge get's grumpy when he lacked sleep. I'm the one who lives with him, not you guys."

Nick:"Okay, I'll keep quiet but I don't know about Jeff though."

Jeff:"NICK! I can be quiet!"

Nick:" What about last night? You were the one who keep screaming and moa-"*mouth got closed by my hand*

Me:"Okay, that's enough! No need to tell us what you were doing last night! I don't want to feel scarred right now!"

* * *

Jeff and Nick have started dating about one month ago. And they kept it a secret from me and Cleve. And when they felt guilty for not telling us ( Well, I knew they were dating, I kinda guessed that they will be ending up with each other one way or another since I started being friends with them. It's a kinda of weird story when I met them, tell you later) we kinda hold of our laughter when we saw their uncomfortable and guilty faces when ever we met them. And after four days they told us ( Cleve lost the bet, he have to clean the room for one week, and by cleaning the room looked like It have been stormed by a tornado ).

We started laughing and their dumbstruck face was hilarious. I think they thought we will be mad at them. How could we be mad at them? They are so cute together, It make me want to puke rainbows all over Dalton. And Cleve told them that he and I knew all along ever since they started to go out. And they just look at each other and started laughing with us.

After we finished eating there was still enough time for us to do something before the first period start, So I decided to sit around and read some books while Cleve went talking to Matthew Glaze, His soccer club friends. While Cleve was popular among Dalton, I'm not so popular. Not that I envy him or anything. I'm even grateful, because I don't like to be in a crowd of people and trying to fit in with the surrounding. That is so not me.

Nick and Jeff went to their warblers buddies. I really feel lonely sometimes but I don't think people will like me, or they won't be disgusted with me, If they learn the truth about my self. I know Cleve will to but I can't help being away from him or Nick or Jeff. I kinda stay away from people but I don't want to be left alone. Sometimes I'm scared that they will leave me. ARGGHH ! GO AWAY NEGATIVE THOUGHT! THOU SHALL BE VANQUISH FROM MY HEAD!SHOO!

Okay, my first period was Calculus, the second and third was Advance Chemistry, then there's a little break, after that I have to go to art class for two period and a break again after that I got French and literature for one period. And after that there's club time. I only joined one club, the gardening club (well, I've been asked to join the tracking team. I like running, and I'm fast at it but I don't really want to run every Tuesdays and Thursdays ).

Hey, gardening can be fun too! People from the gardening club are nice and sometimes they understand me. I like plants, I mean they are so many of them and they're so useful. I don't know why other people and Cleve think It's lame. But let him say that, when he forgot to buy some flower for his girlfriend on special occasions. Almost all of the boys in Dalton asked me to pick them some flower when they forgot to buy something for their girlfriend on special occasions.

Calculus was the same as ever, totally boring. Except when Mr. Molovic ( I personally think his name is weird) almost choked on a jalapeno pepper jelly bean that one of my calculus friend, Matthew gave him as a gift from Chile. The way his face turn red from the spiciness was quite amusing. In the end excused himself to take a drink outside the classroom. I spent the time there thinking of Kurt.

How could I not think of him? He's so beautiful, his skin look so pale, almost glowing. And his leg look so slender in those tight black jeans. I wonder if- Wait Rouge don't think of that. I know I shouldn't think like that but... ACK! I feel guilty right now.

On the way to Advance Chemistry class, I pass by the History classroom. And that's where I took Blaine phone away( I know it's a bad thing to do but... okay, I don't have to... Fine I'll apologized to him, when Cleve get back from returning Blaine's phone...)

Oh, Look! Cleve's back...*sigh*. I'll go text Blaine that I'm sorry for taking his phone.

. . .

Blaine answered that It's okay, and If I wanted Kurt's number I could totally just ask him.

. . .

THE FUCK? I THOUGH BLAINE WILL BE UPSET AND ASK QUESTION AND STUFF but he say it's okay. Did he get possessed or something? Well, I supposed I'm glad though. I don't need to answer any question, yet. What if he planning something evil?

Forget it!

* * *

Okay, Where was I? Yes, Advance Chemistry was fun. We get to make some sort of nice scented substance. And well mine smelled like apple and tea. I don't know why people think I'm British when they see me drinking tea, I know British people like tea but I mean it's not that I don't like coffee. I like coffee sometimes but I prefer tea. Okay, Wow that sound British (the I prefer tea part).

So, yeah on break time I just went to the library to return the book that I borrowed back. And borrowed some book again.

Nick patted me on my shoulder when I was on the way to the Art. I forgot to mention that Nick take Art class with me today. So, at art we get to paint and there's no theme. So, we are free to paint whatever we like. The first thing that came to my mind was a brown haired angel.

So, I just draw a white winged angel with brown hair standing with his back facing my face and looking at the sky. I smiled at the painting. Oh, God I just realized that I made that based on Kurt. If Kurt found out about that what would he think of me? Uh, I don't know... WHAA! I should asked Cleve wait... that will probably be a bad idea. Oh right, Cleve! HE REALLY DID READ MY JOURNAL! He teased me about it and my I have a feeling he's going to tease me again. Crap! I should hide the painting. Where should I hide this painting and journal? Shit! Man, Cleve usually find out where I hide my things. Arghhh! I know! I'll hide it in the plain sight. So where... Oh! In the back of the table drawer. I hope Cleve won't be reading this.

Yes, the brown haired angel... When Nick saw the painting, there's a really annoying grin on his face. Seriously! When I asked him why he was grinning? He just kept on grinning and looking at me. What's with everyone today! Cleve was laughing, Blaine was not being an ass( not that I mind), and Nick and Jeff was Grinning with Cleve when I caught them talking with each other without me. Seriously, what's wrong with them!

Okay, So Cleve just asked me If I was writing my journal again. No, I'm writing the freaking bible... Of course I'm writing my journal! If he already knew why the hell did he ask! He probably asked so he could tease me about my new found crush for Kurt. I just rolled my eyes as an answer.

* * *

He was like:

Cleve: So what are you doing? Are you writing your journal again?

Me:*roll eyes*

Cleve:"Rouge, answer me! Are you writing your journal?"

Me:"No, I'm writing the bible... Of course I'm writing my journal!"

Cleve:" Sheesh, no need to be cranky, I'm just asking! Anyway how are you and Kurt?"*add smirk here*

Me:"Wha...What? I mean what do you mean? There's nothing going on between me and Kurt!"

Cleve:"Yeah, yeah liar... You write that you like Kurt on your diary. You said you're mesmerized by his beauty."*raise eyebrow and smirk*

Me:"Diary? IT'S A FREAKING JOURNAL! There's a freaking difference between a diary and a journal! Anyway, it's rude to read my journal! It's filled with personal stuff and it's where I pour my heart and thoughts into it! DON'T YOU DARE SAY I SOUNDED GIRLY!"

Cleve:"So you meant it when you said that you care for me? Awwhh, My little Rougwy care for me."

Me:"W..What? I... huff...fine I care about you.. Okay! Are you satisfied now? So stop being an ass "

Cleve:"Yep! Now let me see your journal!"

Me:"What? No freaking way I'll let you read it again! I'm going to hide it so you won't find it"*stuck tounge out* (yeah I know I'm childish, well technically iIm childish in front of my close friend )

Cleve:"Fine! I'm going to find it anyway!"*pout* (He honest to god pouted)

Right now, Cleve is still pouting like a kicked puppy on his bed...*sigh*

The feeling was right! maybe I'm somewhat a seer...Nah, probably not.

* * *

Where was I ? Oh, okay Lunch...

On lunch break, I went to the cafeteria with Nick. While looking for an empty table, I saw Jeff waving his hand at us, So we went to Jeff's table. Well after five minutes or so Cleve arrived. He look a bit grumpy. Probably because his last class was Mr. Hangilton. That guy, is really strict and really scary when angry. I guess Cleve haven't done his assignment again *sigh*.

Cleve was grumbling when he put down his food tray until Nick whispered something to his ear. The frown turn into a smirk, and unluckily that smirk was directed at me. What were those two whispering? It doesn't help when Jeff put on his most mischievous smile (That smile scared me sometimes). It wasn't comfortable when the people you eat with was smirking and smiling at you. I know they are planning something. I dreaded that day if it come.

Swish, swosh, the breaks over . I think someone stared at me when I walked to Literature. I was just smiling all the way o the class, I mean I got Kurt's number and well, who won't be happy by that? Well, let me tell you, It's a crazy person.

Well, Literature was fine and so is French, although I did spent a lot of time on Literature thinking of Kurt. God, if Kurt knows how much I think of him, he definitely will think I'm some weirdo

Okay,so after all of my class are done It was time for me to go to the Gardening Club or me any my club friends like to call it "GC"(I know, I know it's lame but It's better that "GCITACE" it stands for "Gardening club Is The Awesomest Club Ever". I almost shot the guy who suggested that but then I remember I don't have any gun). I ran to the green house after I'm done with French. _Shit, Dammy will kill me! _was what I thought when I ran to the green house cause I remembered something. Okay, Dammy is sort of the leader of GC. Well, his name isn't really Dammy but Damian Albert Alexander. Yes, He's British. He sort of the seventh cousin of the prince? I don't know, He speak to fast sometimes especially when his nervous. Oh, and he introduce me to one of this British TV shows, Which was awesome, you know the time traveling one. If I'm not wrong Dammy was my upper class man, he's older than me I guess.

Okay, so I ran cause I forgot to water the plant this morning... Yeah, It didn't go very well... Dammy really dislike it when people harm his plant or all of the plant that's in his sight. He even snapped at people who picked plants and throw them. Hell, he lectured me about starving his baby plants when I got there which was a quite long lecture. Really,really long and a bit disturbing...yeah

(The conversation was really disturbing so...no sneak peak)

Today, the club member got to plant new plants (YAY!). We got three new patch for planting today. Seriously, You guys need to see the green house, it is beautiful. Well, I'm quite proud of it. After all I'm one of the earliest and the original member of the club.

We plant lots of things there. We sometimes hold a Harvest festival and sometimes the kitchen take some of the vegetables from here. Each member got his own key for the green house ( It got locked because about one years ago some bunch of bastard, ruined and ransacked this place and piss on it...I MEAN THOSE FUCKER DARE TO HARM DAMMY BABY! I'll give it to them that they got some nerve doing that but I think Dammy scared them to death after he knew that they were the one who did it). The hydrangea was blooming prettily. Is it weird for a boy to have flowers in his room? Maybe (I got some fresh hydrangea today! I put it in my vase).

Yep, Cleve was still pouting at me...*sigh*

Yep, as I told you today my day was ordinary, nothing special.

Nothing really exciting happened to me so yeah... anyway it's getting late...I'm sleepy...okay.. mmnh

G'night

Rouge Boston

* * *

**Nobody PoV**

While Rouge is sleeping... Cleve was searching for the journal. Unfortunately he couldn't find it ( well, fortunate for Rouge).  
He said,"DAMN IT! Where's the freaking journal!?". While Cleve searched for the journal he wasn't aware that Rouge is still awake. Rouge then smirk and went to sleep with his diary tucked safely inside his pillow... Yeah, poor Cleve...

Tbc

* * *

**Okay, I hope you guys enjoy it! oh please review this... I really hope you guys will take the time to review this, It'll be precious to me**

**this was really the longest chapter I've ever write, yet.  
**

**Okay, see you on next chapter  
**


	3. Day 3

**A/N: Hello, It's Nabila-Nobody again!*spins chair* It's been a long time since I posted eh?**

**Im really-really sorry for it...**

**Disclamer: Glee doesn't belong to me. If it does dalton will have its own tv show...Oaky, Yep... ?*sigh* **

**To my wonderful reviewer Emarie: OH IM REALLY SORRY THAT I HAVENT UPDATE It yeT... i have to much homework SO I CAN't POST BUT IM REALLY SORRY I HAVEN'T POST ANYTHING... and and and and and THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEW THEY ARE Really NICE and made my day  
**

**Oh and for others who read until chapter 3 thankyou and well yeah thank you... oh oh and please review at the end.. i recieve critique  
**

**Day ****3**

(Its 1O AM right now)

AHH! It's to bright in here! I better move to another window.

Okay, that's better! So I usually write this at night,right? Well today we got 3 hours of free period. Horray! Okay, not really...There's a teacher meeting right now. When I said free period I mean self studying program. Well, not really but basically it's the same. Oh, look there's Dammy! And beside him is... Michael Blackwell.

Okay, when I wrote that it looks like that I don't quite like the guy. That's wrong! In fact I like him quite a lot( in a friendly way).

Michael is a fun guy. Really, I'm not kidding he was really fun. When I'm still a junior at Dalton, he pranked me ( He later say the reason why he pranked me it was because I looked like him before Dammy pranked him). Because I'm a bit (okay, maybe not a bit) pissed off by the prank I sneaked into his room and do a classic prank... put some pink dye in his shampoo(well, what I thought was his shampoo). The next day he searched me and said:

Michael: " Hey,You, The new guy, come here!"

Me:*looked back *"Shit!"*run away*(I was in panic don't blame me)

Michael:"Hey!" *run after me*

Me:"Arggh! "*Run towards the library*

Michael: "Hey!"*grab my blazer* ( Michael sure run fast!)

Me:"I'm sorry I put a pink dye in your shampoo! But you're the one who started it!"*frantically struggle*

Michael:"Hey! Hey! Jeez calm down! I'm not going to skin you if that's what you're thinking!"

Me:" really?"

Michael:" Yes, In fact I want you to be my partner!"*insert wide smile at Michael face*

Me:"partner? Huh?"

Michael:" Yes, partner!"

Me:"What kind of partner?"

Michael:"Wait, why is your face like that... Oh! Nonononono! I didn't mean _that_ kind of partner! I have a girlfriend! I want you to be my partner for pranking!"

Me:"Huh? Why?"

Michael:" In case you didn't notice my hair isn't pink right now. It's Dammy shampoo that you put pink dye in. Which is awesome, I've been trying to prank him for so long but I never got him! " (seriously, didn't realize it. I was in too much panic)

Me:*look at Michael head*"WHAT? Shitshitshit! Arghh What should I do?! Dammy is scary when he's angry! "

Michael:"Hey! Dammy will think it's me who pranked him ,so relax! I'm the one who will suffer for it anyway, so be thankful to me"*wink*(He honest to god winked at me back then)

Me:"Oh, huuff...Thank god... I thought Dammy will hunt me for it!"

Michael:" No, he won't. You know the offer still stands. I really want you to be my pranking partner!"

Me:"Thanks but no. I don't want to get into too much trouble here. It's just...I"

Michael:" Hey,Rouge,are you okay? You look like someone about to skin you. Nobody going to hurt you here for saying no. There's nothing wrong with pranking somebody especially if that somebody pranked you first. I do it ALL the time ."

Me:"I... Ok...I just.."

Michael:"Hey, It's okay if you don't want to! I'll see you later, Dammy is searching for me anyway in-"*look at watch*"3...2...1"

Dammy:"MICHAAAEELLL! COME HERE YOU FUCKING BASTARD! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY HAIR!"

Michael:"Well, that's my cue! Don't panic okay! Bye!"*grin and left running to the opposite direction*

I know that a weird conversation. So after that I think I relaxed bit in Dalton.

* * *

Okay, not that I hate being here . Who am I kidding ...*sigh* maybe I don't hate it , Well yes I hate this place at first. If I don't met Michael maybe I still would hate it... not that i don't like it here... It's just well No worries...

Ah, Here come Cleve, The most annoying Bastard of them all. Okay, he's not really annoying.

Well, how can I be annoyed at him he's my closest friend and he treated me right... Um when I though about it I guess I could be annoyed at him but I guess it wouldn't last long.

* * *

I suddenly remember a story, the story goes...

Once upon a time there's a little boy who was always get thrown by little hard minerals by his so callled "friends". One day when he was "playing " with his "friends", boy helped him escape from them because they were playing a game of pirates and hostage. And soon after that they became the closest friend ever.

The end

* * *

Okay, That's it... Moving on...

Gah! Cleve is bugging me again, I'm hiding right now in the deepest darkest part of the library basically it's the Home economics section. Okay, It's not really dark but not many people visit it so It's kinda quiet. Well, I visit it actually. I mean It won't hurt If you learn how to cook, right? It would be useful if I somehow got stranded in a deserted island, Hey it could happen!

ArGh damned internet connection... *sigh*

Ogay, cause the internet is somewhat down ( I'm blaming Arell ) ... I guess I'll continue writing

...

BRRRPPhHHHH... ARGGHH I DON'T WHAT TO WRITE... I'm gonna stop now, and I dunno go to the green house or something.. OH,wait we're not allowed to! Damn this suck... if only I have internet...*sigh* ARELL! FIX THE DAMNED CONNECTION! Okay actually there's no need for me to shout ... well write in capital letters about that seeing that Arell won't be coming down or getting the telephatic message.

I have been mentioning a lot of Arell in here... Okay Arell is my friend and he's an utter genius at computer stuff, not like me who always panicked when it just glitches the wrong way. Long name Arell Trav. But I just want to give a warning if you don't want to loose you head... just DON'T EVER touch his laptop. I'm really serious about it. Just don't touch his damned laptop and he'll welcome you with warm hands or cold hand because his hand are really cold.

Now, Arell is an annoying guy. Why you ask? Oh, just because.

But he's nice to people who's his friend albeit annoying.

Our first meeting was like this:

It was a sunny day at Dalton, I was hiding at the library as the usual... and then I saw a strange guy and well... he was a bit weird (and he called me weird.. weird guy) but because I'm lonely just hiding in a dark corner on my own I went to him and asked:

Me: "HI!"

?:"can you please be quiet"

Me:"uh okay sure...I'm Cleve"

?:"um, I'm Arell... Arell Trav"

Me:"Oh arell... nice name"

Arell:"thanks I guess... now if you are done please go away you're disturbing me, and you are awkward"

Me:"Okay If I'm awkward then you're annoying"

Arell:"How could I be annoying when Im the one who you disturb plus I've only talked 4 sentence with you including this"

Me:"okay, But still I'll stick to my believe that you're annoying..."(This is when I'm becoming crazy)

Arell:"Just go away"

Me:"fine..want to go to cafeteria together?"

Arell:"No! So shoo"

(after that I met Arell again and he just say... "Oh your that weird guy from the library")

I'm gonna stop writing now

.

.

.

.

.

.

...

FINE I"LL WRITE SHEESSH... sorry okay I'm really bored... its like the god of boredom bestowed its gift to me.. which isn't nice

Arggh, Im really gonna stop wriing, Damn I mean writing...

ARGGGHHH!... wait my phone is ringing...

IT'S FROM KURT OKAY SERIOUSLY I'M GONNA STOP NOW

Rouge BOSTON

**(A/N: okay well, Im not satisfied with this chapter... seriously... anyway I dunna if i should continue this... but for my embarrasment I shall.. next chapter will be what a stranger think Rouge is like.. as well as cleve... anyway list of character:**

**- Rouge Boston : main character **

**- Cleve Eirth : rouge closest friend**

**- Matthew Glaze : Cleve soccer club friend**

**- Damian Albert Alexander : the garden club president**

**-Michael Blackwell : prankster**

**- Arell Trav : techno genius**

**Well, i hope you enjoy it... because... um i dunno ,, I'm really confused **

**OH! YEAH PLEASE REVIEW THEY'll BE VERY PRECIOUS FOR ME)**


End file.
